wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Corcovado
' Katherine Lindsey Corcovado '(also known as Kate Corcovado or Kate Varmitech) is a fanon character created by wildkrattssuperfan1. She is featured in multiple FanFictions . Profile Kate Corcovado was once Zach and McKenzie Varmitech's daughter. But once the Wild Kratts got into her head at the age of four, she led her own path and became a Wild Kratt, thus betraying her father, Zach. For years, (and years to come) Zach and tried and tried to get Kate to come back to him, but he always usually fails, even when he tries by force. Appearances Season 6 * mixed colors * bug nightmares Personality *Nice but defensive *Strong but gentle *Loves her mom and dad very much Relationships Chris Kratt: Close Friend/Father- Chris is the one that saved Kate on that moonless night that she ran away, so she and him are very close. They literally do think of each other as father and daughter, and Chris can be a little overly protective of her. Kate will call Chris, Daddy, from time to time, and Chris will call her 'sweetie' every now and then. Martin Kratt: Close Friend/Uncle- Although not related at all, Kate looks up to Martin to give her his special advice, and she'll need that when she finds a certain sister of hers. Martin usually is the one to cheer her up in a time of need, and, just like with Chris, he can be protective of her if he has to. Kate usually refers to Martin as 'Uncle Martin,' or 'Oji-Martin', which is just a japanese word for uncle. Martin usually calls her by her full name, Katherine. Aviva Corcovado: Family/Mother- Kate legally became Aviva's daughter, so their bond is really strong. Although she may not show as much as she does with Chris, Kate is extremely attached to Aviva. She'll stay behind in the HQ to help her mom with inventions and gadgets, and sometimes Aviva will even teach her to rollerskate around the HQ. Kate usually refers to Aviva as Mommy, and Aviva will refer to her almost always (and especially when she's in danger) Mija, the Spanish word for 'sweetie' or 'my darling'. Mother and daughter share love of inventing. They both have intelligence. They both love cute and adorable baby animals. They help the Kratt brothers whenever they are in trouble. They have intellectual minds. Zach Varmitech: Family/Bio-Father- Zach was Kate's original father, but now he sees her as an enemy. But sometimes, even when he's kidnapped her for some reason, or has her cornered, he will back down and sort of 'take pity' on her. (Reminds you that he still cares for her) Kate refers to Zach as VDad, so he doesn't get confused with Chris. But whenever Zach and Kate are in a conversation, she refers to him as 'Dad', unless she's mad at thim. Zach just refers to her as Kate, or when she was younger, Jitterbug (which drove her NUTS!), or Pinkie. Gallery Kate varmitech corcovado.jpg|lonely Chris kate and aviva.jpg|happy Koki helmet eyes.png|working Koki eyes.png Koki concentraded eyes.png Kate corcovado.png Tortuga mommies.jpg Kate varmitech corcovado.jpg Dress up.jpg Chris kate and aviva.jpg Beach beauties.jpg E140C9AD-8DF0-4683-B74F-39FA31643CC2.jpeg|My friends birthday I’m in a green shirt next to me is Ashlyn on the flamingo is Lindsay the birthday girl and Anna is next to the birthday girl and Maggie is riding a unicorn Opps.PNG EA95DA7E-3580-45CE-887D-05673B4E3B71.png Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kratt Family